Selfish
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: Logan's always been selfish, but just this once Julian wants him to be. Dalton!Verse. Everything belongs to CP Coulture.


AN: More Dalton fiction! Yay! Everything belongs to the wonderful CP Coulter.

Hot kisses were passed. Eager touches were shared. Neither really remembered how they ended up like this, but for a moment they didn't care.

Julian couldn't think. He refused to let his mind think, the only thing he wanted to be aware of was what his body felt.

Logan on the other hand couldn't get his mind to shut up. _This isn't right. _It kept repeating. _You know you're only doing this because you're lonely. _

He tried to push these thoughts away. To cast them aside, but they kept returning. All he wanted to think about was that Julian was probably the best kisser he's ever kissed.

He didn't want to think that he was kissing his best friend. He wanted to pretend that Julian was just some random guy, just another hot body. But he couldn't, his mind wouldn't let him.

"Stop," He muttered, breaking away from Julian to look into his large chocolate eyes. _Damn him for being so freaking beautiful. _"Julian we have to stop."

The hurt in Julian's eyes was too much for Logan to look at so he closed his eyes. "Why?" Julian whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you," Logan opened his eyes to see Julian staring at him, heartbreak reflecting in his eyes.

"You already have." Julian didn't break his gaze, but it harden a little, "Just let me have this one moment, please Lo, if you just let me have this one moment I swear I'll leave for good and you'll never see me again."

"No, I don't want you to leave."Logan stared back with determination in his eyes.

"Then what do you want? I can't read your damn mind!" Julian started to sit up but Logan tightened his hold on the brown haired boy.

"I-I want to be with you…I want to kiss you and make out with you. I mean damn Julian have you seen yourself? But-But I'm not sure if I feel for you the way you feel for me. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I don't want you to leave. I'm just tired of being selfish." Logan's speech was met with raised eyebrows from the young actor.

"Can't you be selfish, just this one time? For me?" Julian looked into Logan's lust filled eyes and swore he heard a growl from the blonde haired boy.

Julian got his answer by lips attacking his.

The next morning Logan awoke to swore muscles and swollen lips. His body felt sticky with sweat, when he opened his eyes he looked around Julian's room to see that it was empty of its owner.

He rolled over, running his hands through his hair when he heard the crinkling of paper from beneath him. Logan sat up and grabbed the notebook paper. It read:

_Dear Logan,_

_You were right when you said last night could only harm me. It had, but I wouldn't take a second away from it. I love you. And I know I'm going against your wishes for me not to leave, but this one time I think I'm going to be selfish. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't be what you wanted and I'm sorry I'm not someone you deserve, but I'm not sorry I ever met you. Though the last couple of years have been tough, they have been the best of my life because I was with you. Again I'm sorry I'm being selfish and I hope that one day you won't be._

_Love,_

_Jules _

Logan stared at the letter for how long, he wasn't sure. But something he was sure of was that Julian had gone and wasn't coming back.

The tears fell quickly and silently, like they weren't even there. After awhile Logan got off the bed and folded the letter up. As he walked by the desk he looked at the photo of Julian and him, both smiling staring at the other.

Logan couldn't remember when the photo was taken, but he smiled at it as he placed Julian's last letter down in front of it.

He decided then and there that he wasn't going to hurt Julian further. He wasn't going to run after Julian because he knew that if he tried to bring the prima donna back he would only hurt him further.

So he let him go, he let him fly off into the open sky and hoped with all of his being that wherever Julian went he found happiness. Logan hoped that Julian would one day find someone who was worthy of him and would never break his heart.

Logan also knew that he would be selfish with a lot of things, but one person he refused to be selfish with anymore was Julian, because though Julian could be snobby and rude and a lot of other things, there was one thing he was not and that was selfish.

So Logan exited the room and promised himself and Julian that he would never be back.


End file.
